


covered in your cologne

by desudesuanimu



Series: Bits and Bites [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know how to write properly, M/M, Other, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Lovers, Silly, friends - Freeform, kaijou, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desudesuanimu/pseuds/desudesuanimu
Summary: The problem with secrets,someone will find out eventually





	covered in your cologne

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself,  
> Wanted to read more KaiJou but there wasn't more,so I wrote some myself.  
> Hope you enjoy!

They were all gathered at their usual hang out spot as they took out their lunch boxes talking about all kinds of things, the sound of laughter heavy in the air. It was summer in Domino which meant they’d spent more time lingering outside enjoying the fresh breeze and warmth of the afternoon sun. Anzu looked around and softly smiled at her friend’s faces. She knew that she was being cheesy with the constant friendship speeches and words of encouragement but she really did love their little group of friends and she enjoyed all of the small moments that they’d spent together. All of them without having to worry about ancient magical powers or some maniac wanting to destroy the world or _whatever_.

Despite being an optimist and naturally feeling cheerful Anzu knew that it wouldn’t stay this way when they’d graduate. She planned on going overseas to become a professional dancer while the rest of the gang would mostly stay in Domino living their own lives. Except maybe Bakura who was thinking about going to Egypt to become an archeologist or some historian researcher? She wasn’t quite sure but knowing that she’d be gone for a long time, only able to visit her friends during summer break and maybe Christmas, it made her happy to see them all chatting happily without having to fear ancient powers or evil forces that planned on taking over the whole world. Right now, they were normal teenagers. Really, how was it that these things always happened to them anyway?

Yugi was sitting across from her and checked out Honda’s dueling deck to help him get started. It was understandable that the poor guy also wants to learn how to play the game when all his guy pals played it all the time. Anzu rolled her eyes but found it endearing nonetheless.

There was a soft breeze rushing through her hair and suddenly she noticed an unfamiliar scent tickling her nose. It was a little spicy and yet sweet but it was a really nice ounce of softness? She couldn’t quite grasp it. It had to be some kind of aftershave or maybe a deodorant? No, Anzu was used to hanging out with guys and she knew that none of them ever smelled like this. She frowned and curled her nose at the memories of Honda and Jonouchi getting into her old shabby car after practice. Even after a shower, and they insisted that they’d taken one, they still smelled like sweat and male hormones. No one else seemed to have noticed.

“ _Hm, something smells good._ ” Anzu hummed thoughtfully and looked at her friends who were partly eating their lunches and partly talking to one another, not really paying attention to what she’d said. She shifted closer to Jonouchi who was sitting next to her and took in a deep breath closing her eyes to properly identify him as the source of the scent. After all, it got stronger every time he had moved closer to her so she put two and two together and crooked her head at him in question.

“ _Is that a new cologne you are wearing?_ ”

Her friend flinched and his eyes widened as he began squirming in his seat uncomfortably. He didn’t meet the curious gazes and a blush crept up his ears and neck. It wasn’t like Jonouchi to behave like that, usually he’d be bragging about pretty much everything he ever did and it struck Anzu as odd that he wasn’t his usual loud, cheerful self, who always seemed to be shouting and waving his favorite cards at them even though they’d all know his deck in and out because it was his favorite thing to yell about. But right then, he appeared to be somewhat shy and became uncharacteristically thoughtful all of the sudden.

 _“Y-yeah, I just...uh, wanted to try something new_.”

He stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish while poking in the barely touched food in front of him. Another thing that was out of the ordinary. Jonouchi would eat like a savage who had never experienced civilized culture in his entire life, to the point when even Honda told him ‘to chill out, man! You’re going to choke on something one of these days.’ Jonouchi and her weren’t the closest but Anzu had known him for a very long time and she could read all her friend’s like open books anyway. While most would call her a mere cheerleader who naively rooted for her friends to win a game she didn’t really understand Anzu did pay close attention to the people she loved. She learned how to approach each one of them and started to pick up certain patterns. She knew exactly when Yugi was holding back in a dispute because he wanted to consider everyone else’s feelings. She noticed immediately when Honda felt down after being rejected yet again by some girl he’d tried to court for months. And of course, she knew when Jonouchi was keeping something from her as he did now.

“ _Smells really good_!”

Anzu smiled and wondered if her dorky, loud-mouthed friend actually had a crush on someone. Jounouchi wasn’t unattractive per se but his extremely short temper and immaturity, not to mention his past membership in Hirutani’s gang, often lend to girls avoiding him. She was used to Honda weeping about his attempts to date and she’d occasionally seen Otogi go out with someone but Jonouchi had never even looked at someone like he was interested. Except, maybe Mai but that was a long story. And now he was all flustered it was really cute she thought.

“ _Heh, uh...thanks_!” He muttered under his breath and started poking at his carrots with more force than necessary. He was clearly nervous about something.

 

_Maybe her friend was in love._

 

“ _Yeah! Kinda like the fancy ones Kaiba’s always wearing_.”

Honda chuckled as he took a large bite of his sandwich making Yugi wince when there were crumbs all over the cards he had carefully picked. Jonouchi’s whole body tensed and he suddenly seemed a lot more interested in shoving food in his mouth than keeping up with the conversation.

“ _Haha yeah, it wasn’t that pricey though.._.”

His voice was a little shaky and his face was rapidly becoming more heated.  
Why was something as trivial as the notation of his new cologne making him act like he’d done something indecent? Jonouchi didn’t know the word shame if it hit him in the face with a huge ass dictionary.

“ _Don’t have the money for bullshit like that and besides who’d wanna smell like that rich brat anyway_.”

Anzu became curious and how could she not? Having pretty much male friends only she jumped at the chance to talk about something other than Duel Monsters or Honda’s motorcycle. But she decided that now wasn’t the time to question Jonouchi about his potential love life. He clearly wanted to avoid talking about it and she wouldn’t push him in front of everyone. She knew better than that.

Especially, with immature knuckleheads like Honda and Otogi who were just waiting for a chance to tease him. Plus, she didn’t know whether it would make Yugi and Bakura uncomfortable or not. They were both very quiet whenever their conversations would revolve around romance. Now really wasn’t a good time but Anzu wasn’t planning on letting him off the hook either.

She’d just have to approach him later.

Bakura conveniently changed the topic as he mentioned a new game being released this summer and the blonde’s struggle was quickly forgotten by the guys but Anzu still took a few glances at Jonouchi without him noticing and made a mental note to ask about the new cologne to get the ball rolling towards a ‘girl talk’ without having her friend shut down and pretend to be all macho like he usually did. Otogi looked at her raising a brow in question but she just gave him a cheeky wink and started talking to Yugi. They continued their idle chatter and Anzu laughed at a joke Honda told them when Jonouchi suddenly got up and hastily took his bag. They all stared at him in question, it was weird that he was the first one who wanted to get going when usually both Yugi and Honda had to persuade him to stop lazing around because they’d still need to finish homework.

 “ _I gotta go, you guys! I have work in like two hours and I still need a shower_.” Jonouchi said and added quickly, “ _These bills don’t pay themselves, ya know_.”

Without another word he left. He must’ve missed Honda asking him how come that he never told them that he got a new job and Anzu was just smiling to herself. This was definitely about a date! Despite Honda’s protests, she excused herself and quickly followed Jonouchi. Of course, it was a little suspicious and frankly kind of rude to leave so suddenly but Anzu knew the guy and Jonouchi was an idiot when it came to dealing with his feelings. Most of the time he’d ignore them until he felt very depressed and she wasn’t going to let that happen. God knows, Jonouchi needed someone to take care of him though he’d never admit it, not in a million years. Anzu couldn’t stand to see her friends being lonely and Jonouchi was a case of its own.

She had to run all the way to catch up to him but when she finally spotted his blond mop of messy hair she saw another figure who was facing him. Anzu carefully snuck closer and made sure she was out of their sight. She really didn’t want to cause a scene, she just wanted to ask her friend about his odd behavior and maybe give him one of her notorious pep talks afterward. The other person was taller than Jonouchi and there was a silver briefcase next to him. Wait, was that who she thought it was?

 

_Kaiba Seto!?_

 

Then there was no doubt, Anzu would recognize the tall man with the piercing blue eyes and ridiculous large coats anywhere. But what business did the CEO, billionaire-asshole have with Jonouchi? Because with Kaiba everything was about business! Though he’s the same age as them and they used to have classes together he never really considered any of them a friend. The only one he kind of acknowledged was Yugi and Kaiba only did so because he was the King of Games. Anzu never understood these childish rivalries but maybe that was a guy thing and something she was simply not capable of wrapping her brain around.

Jonouchi headed straight for Kaiba and Anzu prepared for the worst because Kaiba Seto and Jonouchi Katsuya together in one place always meant bickering, nasty insults and eventually a full-blown fight that threatened to become physical at some point. But her eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise when the two men hugged and shared a lingering kiss. She let out a strangled gasp and quickly covered her mouth with both her hands.

  _What?_

 Their arms still around each other’s bodies, they seemed to be talking casually about something and Anzu couldn’t really hear what either of them was saying but even if she could she was still shellshocked. She thought of all the times Jonouchi used to yell at Kaiba and wondered if there had been a deeper meaning to it all along.

Suddenly the two men parted and Anzu tensed. She really didn’t want them to notice her presence and she had absolutely no idea what she could say if they did. Her muscles relaxed a little when she heard the blonde speak up.

“ _This is exactly why I need to bring my stuff to your place. They totally were onto me. Onto us_!” Jonouchi hissed but Kaiba just traced his jawline with two fingers, his smirk almost wicked. He grabbed his briefcase and tugged the collar on his trench coat stepping even closer towards the other, one hand now playing with the blond strands at the back of the shorter man’s neck. The gesture was oddly tender for someone like Kaiba Seto.

“ _Or you could simply spend the night at your own apartment and just not use my products? My very expensive products may I add_.” Kaiba scolded but there was no anger in his voice. If Anzu didn’t know better she thought that he had sounded a little amused. She heard a snort coming from her friend who put his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall but still not shying away from Kaiba’s touches.

“ _Shut up! You know how much I like your smell and I needed to freshen up after...uh, last nights activities._ ” There was a hint of blush across Jonouchi’s nose and cheeks. His tanned skin shimmered in a bronze color and he looked the calmest Anzu had ever seen him. Especially, considering the rocky past he and Kaiba shared.

“ _Hm, fair enough_.”

Kaiba closed the space between them and softly kissed Jonouchi’s forehead ruffling the blonde’s mane afterward much to the other’s dismay. But somehow he looked happy and Anzu thought that she’d never seen that particular look on her friend’s face before. Was this the kind of fondness Jonouchi would have only for his lover? She knew that there’d always been something between Jonouchi and Kaiba, with the way they’d interact more than necessary despite claiming that they didn’t like each other and how Kaiba always seemed to find a way to ‘accidentally’ invite Jonouchi to all of Kaiba Corp’s events and of course, Jonouchi would always be present because he had to get on the rich boy’s nerves whenever he could. They had always appeared to be oddly close and everyone knew better than to ask them about it.

Kaiba strengthened the hold on his briefcase, straightened his coat and turned to leave only to have his wrist caught by Jonouchi who was staring at him with a confused look plastered across his face.

“ _Huh? But what now, Kaiba?_ ”

Jonouchi puffed his cheeks and his blush deepened. He probably hated being so clingy Anzu thought and couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Maybe her clumsy and sometimes (most of the times) moronic friend was better at this kind of stuff than she had given him credit for. For some reason that made her feel proud of Jonouchi.

Kaiba stopped in his movement and closed his eyes with a tired sigh.

“ _I thought that should’ve been clear. You move your stuff to my place but don’t you go thinking that you can walk around like you own the place. There are certain rules you’ll have to follow_.”

“ _Gee, I love you too babe_.” Jonouchi snorted but his bright smile gave him away.

“ _Don’t test me, Jonouchi_.” There was no real bite in Kaiba’s voice when he said those words and his lips curled into what one could describe as a small smile.

 

The other man just replied with a simple ' _always will_.'

 

Jonouchi gently took Kaiba's hand and interlaced his fingers with a low chuckle as they walked. They were so close to one another, bodies touching, it was almost absurd but something about the scene just felt right. Like it was always meant to be that way. Anzu studied her friend's appearance. His eyes were the color of autumn leaves, sparkling with something powerful and bright. She knew what that meant and though she still couldn’t really believe what she had just witnessed there was one thing that was certain.

 

_Her friend was in love._

_-_

 

 


End file.
